


Just You

by orphan_account



Series: soft boys [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Part 2, boyfriends being adorable, cats being adorable, cute cute cute, grown up yoosung that almost made me cry, it’s 4 am when i starting writing literally wtf am i doing, just a bunch of fluff, no salt just sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saeran finally moves into Yoosung’s place. Literally just a soft story with cats and boys.





	Just You

Saeran woke up to the sound of his alarm. As the music filled the room, he started to get ready for the day. Grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a simple dress shirt, Saeran headed to the bathroom and took his phone with him. As he brushed his teeth the screen of the phone lit up. He quickly unlocked his phone and smiled as the message from Yoosung started to load. Soon a picture of the smiling boy filled his screen along with a good morning message. Saeran sent a message back and got dressed.

Heading out the front door was getting easier as he was no longer overwhelmed by large groups of people. Saeran would say he acted mostly like a normal citizen now. Except for the therapy sessions he went to once a week and the fact that he was dating a man, Saeran lived a pretty average life. It bothered him a bit that all the other students at his University were younger than him but that was something he could live with.

He headed to the kitchen to make something before he left. Saeran grabbed two eggs and cracked them over the surface of the heated pan. Quickly grabbing a plate and fork, Saeran set the small table for his meal. He walked back into the small kitchen and flipped the eggs. He got a water and started slicing some vegetables. Saeran took the eggs off the pan and set them on the plate. He then put the vegetables on the same pan (as he only has one burner) and began the cook them. Soon they were done and joined the eggs on his plate. After enjoying breakfast, Saeran left the house and made sure to lock the door behind him.

Heading towards the clinic makes his heart lighter. Soon he’ll see Yoosung. The fact that they’ve been dating for 7 years doesn’t stop Saeran from fixing his hair before entering the clinic. He still feels butterflies everytime Yoosung smiles down at him. The younger insists he is no longer cute but Saeran disagrees. Somehow Yoosung’s dark hair and tall figure is more adorable than the blonde boy he first met.

About a year after they started dating, Yoosung stopped dyeing his hair. It took Saeran a bit of time to adjust but the colour suits him more. As he started focusing on school work and graduating from university, Yoosung got taller. Soon he was even taller than Jumin. Everyone joked about him having a growth spurt late in life and said that puberty had come late. Right before Yoosung started working at the clinic his voice got lower. Sometimes Saeran looks at the photos of them before and feels as if Yoosung has changed quite a lot. But then Yoosung will do something so cute that Saeran wonders if the younger really changed at all. He stops in front of the clinic that opened an hour or two ago and heads in.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I finally came through with a part 2. I don’t think I’ll write anymore but honestly who knows. Also sorry for the half-year wait!


End file.
